fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Lancaster
A young knight of Faraam who lost everything when Jufrye was ripped out from under the kingdom. She now is a one road quest to finding the dragon she believes caused the incident and slaying it, even if it kills her. Background Caitlin’s life wasn’t particularly eventful until the Fallen Saint Dragon Slayer and the dragon Cinder, caused the single most destructive even in the kingdom’s history. Countless thousands were murdered to raise an ancient evil city out of the ground. Caitlin herself was off in training where the town of New Chesko would grow when news reached the people of the disaster. She like many Faraamians went to the aid of the few survivors and like so many, she found no one waiting for her. Her entire family was killed in the act. For months Caitlin was distraught over the loss of her loved ones but tried to keep herself together by joining the group of knights sent to hunt down this dragon and kill it. For almost a year she would search but the dragon never appeared again. When the Faraamian government called off the hunt, she angrily refused the order and quit the knightcorps. She took what wealth she had and began a one woman quest to kill a dragon. After meeting Yunalesca Valcyne Fardi and the goddess Macha, Caitlin was changed from human to elf, but her quest for revenge continued. Abilities: * Swordsmanship - As a knight, Caitlin is capable of both mounted combat and ground combat. She specializes in swords and has little issue using one whether it’s a short sword or a great sword. * Fire Magic - Faraam knights are expected to have some affinity for magic and Caitlin is no exception. She studied fire magic and is reasonably adept at using it. After being touched by Yunalesca she was granted the following abilities: Passive abilities *''Comprehend Languages'': Caitlin can understand the literal meaning of any spoken language that she hears and any written language that she sees, but needs to touch the surface of which the words are written. *''Darkvision'': Caitlin is able to touch a willing creature to grant it the ability to see in the dark. She herself already have it naturally and can enhance her own using this spell. *''Shapechange'': Caitlin can assume the form of a different creature, complete with skills that the creature has, this new form can’t be a magical construct or an undead. Active defensive abilities *''Clone'': Caitlin can create an inert duplicate herself as a safeguard against death. This duplicate is formed inside a sealed vessel and grows to full size and maturity after 30 days. It remains inert and endures indefinitely, as long as its vessel remains undisturbed. At any time after the clone matures, if the original creature dies, its 'soul' transfers to the clone. The clone is physically identical to the original and has the same personality, memories, and abilities, but none of the original’s equipment. *''Creation'': Caitlin pulls wisps of shadow material from the Shadowfell to create a nonliving object of matter within range: soft goods, rope, wood, or something similar. This can also used to create mineral objects such as stone, crystal, or metal. Due to her different capabilities, she can create animals to use as familiars. Notable Equipment: * Sword - This sword is a family heirloom that she has kept by her side since becoming a knight. It has special incantations within the blade to allow it to be used in conjunction with her fire magic. * Horse - Caitlin also has a warhorse that follows wherever she goes. He is a loyal steed that has saved her bacon on more than one occasion. Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Humans